Hasta lo imposible
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: Porque sí, Tai era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, por el amor de su vida. Poco le importaba lo demás, y que nunca lo dudara. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella, a cualquier costo.


_**Summary: **Porque sí, Tai era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, por el amor de su vida. Poco le importaba lo demás, y que nunca lo dudara. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella, a cualquier costo._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco._

* * *

**_Hasta lo imposible_**

* * *

Hasta ahí todo iba bien.

Apenas salieron de clases sus mejores amigas, Miyako, Hikari y Mimi la habían invitado a una heladería cercana para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Una copa gigante de helado y cuatro cucharas. Algo goloso, pero dividido en cuatro partes no era tan malo.

Sin duda eran el alma del lugar. Hablaban y reían por cualquier cosa sin importarles nada más que pasar un rato agradable en medio de tantas obligaciones y responsabilidades. Simplemente ellas cuatro, como hace tiempo ya era tradición.

—¿Y mi hermano te saludó? —preguntó la menor del grupo buscando con la mirada el helado con sabor a frutos del bosque que ella misma había pedido. Hundió la cuchara en él y lo llevó a su boca para finalmente mirar a Sora a la espera de su respuesta.

—Sí, me llamó hace como media hora.

—¿Y qué te dijo?, ¿vendrá?

—No me dijo nada… Pero la verdad pienso que no. —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad. —Es bastante improbable que venga, después de todo tiene entrenamientos y otras cosas que hacer, no creo que se de el tiempo de venir sólo para estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños.

Las tres que estaban atentas a sus palabras dudaron de su veracidad.

Es decir… ¡Vamos! Estaban hablando de Tai… El mismo Tai que hacía hasta lo imposible por la pelirroja. Y más cuando se trataba de un acontecimiento tan importante como lo era su cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces no viene?

—Supongo que no…

"La verdad pienso que…", "Es bastante improbable que…", "No creo que…", "Supongo que…" ¡Nada certero!

—Tú y tus estúpidas probabilidades, Sora… ¡Juégatela por una respuesta! —pidió alzando la voz la de anteojos para luego hundir su cuchara en copa gigante de helado.

La aludida, quien había sacado una de las galletas que adornaban la copa con sus dedos y llevado hasta su boca, limpió con su meñique unas cuantas migas que habían quedado en la comisura derecha de sus labios y finalmente negó. —No vendrá. —dijo tajante, matando las pocas posibilidades que dio a entender rato atrás.

* * *

Su día había transcurrido normal, en medio pruebas, trabajos y clases. Varios compañeros e incluso sus profesores la habían saludado aquel día. Había recibido muchas llamadas telefónicas principalmente de parientes, felicitándola en su cumpleaños. Las notificaciones de _Facebook, Twitter_ y otras redes sociales en las que tenía cuenta aumentaban conforme iban pasando las horas y con ello su sonrisa y sus agradecimientos.

Ahora por fin había salido de clases, había terminado su jornada universitaria. Unas relajantes horas en su departamento antes de ir donde sus padres para festejar su cumpleaños en familia no le haría daño.

Al entrar al edificio no encontró al conserje en su usual puesto, cosa a la que no le tomó mucha importancia ya que no podía pasar ahí todo el día, seguramente tendría muchas necesidades que suplir.

Avanzó hacia los ascensores, y una vez adentro comenzó la difícil tarea de buscar las llaves al interior de su bolso que no parecía tener fondo, era como un agujero negro, ¿cuántas cosas no se le habían perdido en él?

Las puertas se abrieron y ella bajó por inercia, aún manteniendo toda su atención en escarbar dentro de su bolso para encontrar sus llaves, detuvo su caminar frente a la puerta del departamento que compartía con su novio mientras seguía buscando. Gritó victoria al encontrarlas al fin y sostenerlas en su mano con un aire triunfal, pero antes de que pudiera abrir, notó una nota celeste pegada a la puerta con su nombre en él junto a lo que creía era un corazón.

"_Azotea, ahora!"_

Era lo único que se leía al interior del papel doblado a la mitad.

Frunció el ceño, guardando nuevamente sus llaves junto con el papel al interior de su bolso y caminó nuevamente con dirección al ascensor.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea con mucha dificultad producto de la fuerte corriente de viento que se hizo sentir. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y afirmar la puerta para que no se cerrara de golpe.

Cuando éste cesó pudo notar un camino de globos inflados con helio afirmados de un tope, los cuales formaban un camino desde la puerta y luego girando hacia la izquierda para perderse fuera de su vista. Ella siguió el camino, se extrañó al ver los globos rojos y azules.

Tenía una persona en mente que podía ser el causante de aquella idea. Bueno, ahora saltaba otra a su mente, la primera no podía ser… Simplemente no era, estaba lejos.

Siguió a paso lento en medio del camino que formaban los globos, ya el sol se estaba escondiendo, llevándose consigo la poca luz natural que quedaba. De pronto, se prendieron unas luces que adornaban los grandes pilares, siguió caminando viendo anonadaba las formas que se creaban con dichos juegos de luces. Y tan pronto cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia el frente, se detuvo.

Una sonrisa de medio lado que poco a poco comenzó a ampliarse hasta mostrar aquellos perfectos dientes, en aquel perfecto rostro de aquel perfecto cuerpo que le pertenecía al hombre perfecto para ella.

Corrió hacia él y se le abalanzó.

Se fundió en un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió, alzándola levemente y girando con ella en medio de las risas que ambos que inundaban en lugar. La bajó con cuidado hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y como un imán sus labios chocaron en un ansiado beso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor… —le dijo Tai en un susurro luego de separarse de ella milimétricamente.

—¿Qué te pasó? Se suponía que estabas en Australia con el equipo…

—Se suponía, pero un jugador con una lesión no puede jugar.

—¿Te lesionaste?

—Nada grave… Pero hablé con el médico y está de acuerdo conmigo en que no puedo jugar, así que me mandaron de vuelta antes de lo previsto para ir a controles y tratar de recuperarme lo antes posible para el partido de vuelta. —explicó él con una enorme sonrisa.

Había algo ahí que no calzaba…

—¿Cómo te lesionaste?

—Bueno… Digamos que no hice el precalentamiento como se debía…

Sora sonrió por lo bajo y negó con suavidad.

Sus amigas tenían razón, Tai era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, incluso inducir a una lesión. Finalmente alzó su vista, le sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

—_No creo que venga…_

Tantas mínimas probabilidades tal vez tenían un propósito, y era que en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que Tai siempre aparecía con un gesto para sorprenderla.

* * *

_Cortito, pero llenito de amor *-* Y es que no podía quedarme al margen de la subida de fics en honor a mi linda y más rica amiga **Len~** Tú eres la excusa para subir muchos taioras hoy :D o en mi caso, ayer... Aquí ya pasó tu cumpleaños hace como media hora, pero allá en Chilito todavía queda parranda para rato ;D Eh eh eh!_

_Ay, amiga hermosa (L) Te deseo la mayor de las felicidades! Que este nuevo añito que tienes de vida esté lleno de experiencias maravillosas y de nuevas oportunidades, de momentos agradables y felices para compartir con tus seres amados, que puedas cumplir tus metas y forjar unas nuevas, que no sea necesario el arpón para proceder a la matanza de ballenas... O bueno, mejor que sí xD MATALAAA! Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda! (L)_

_Te amo mi Lencita hermosa y bella! Felices y bien vividos 23! ;*_

_Espero que este fic sea tanto del agrado de mi amiga como de todos ustedes también. Cualquier comentario háganmelo saber :) Ah, y milagrosamente este cortito fic no está basado en sus vivencias xDD Siempre hay una primera vez para todo :D En este caso, para mi!_

_Cuídense todos! :)_

**_Français Baiser ;*_**


End file.
